objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
List of all OCs
Here's the list of all OCs. You can add your very own OCs to this page. Rules #Do not edit or remove other people's sections unless they gave permissions to. #All of the characters in the following page belong to their respective owners. Using their asset or pose without permissions will be a copyright rule breaking that can lead you into troubles with the same owners of the following characters! Minh's For more, see All of Minh's OCs Cyan balle.png|Cyan Ball Gramophone.png|Gramophone Crystal weed 1.png|Crystal Gold Bar new.png|Gold Bar Ur boi minh v3.png|Minh's Book B.png|B Fone 2 .png|Fone Oshawott.png|Oshawott Frame m.png|Frame Saxofone j.png|Saxofone fs.png|Fidget Spinner Head Band.png|Head Band Newspaperpose.png|Newspaper Everyone Ping pose.png|Everyone Ping Name Tag pose.png|Name Tag Emerald Play Button pose.png|Emerald Play Button Emerald Play Button but its Sapphire pose.png|Sapphire Play Button Minh.png|Vo Anh Minh OP 12.png|Hourglass OP 10.png|Stink Bomb Goanimate book pose.png|GoAnimate Book OP 9.png|Flowah Ticket pose.png|Ticket Youtube play button pose.png|YouTube Play Button Yoyle Fries .png|Yoyle Fries Gumballe.png|Gumball Yellow Fanny.png|Yellow Fanny Goggles pose.png|Goggles Firework POSE.png|Firework 30th oc pose.png|30th OC Simplistic coiny pose.png|Simplistic Coiny Package pose.png|Package Book story pose.png|Novel Book Art.png|Abstract Art Cyan coiny pose.png|Cyan Coiny Gullotine pose.png|Guillotine Key pose .png|Key Vlgs pose.png|Very Long Green Stick Monitor pose.png|Monitor 40th oc pose.png|Family Reunion Picture Red markerrr.png|Red Marker Cement juice pose.png|Cement Juice Orange bracelety.png|Orangey Bracelety Drumstick pose .png|Drumstick 5 gum pose.png|5 Gum Iihs pose.png|Í͏̶n̸̷͘a͡n̡͢͝i͘͠m̢͞a͝te ̸̕͘I̷͢n̨̛s҉̨a̢n̕͡it̷y͝ ̸́H̨a̴̧ţ͘͜e͠r̀ S҉i͜g̀ǹ͢͞ Bacon pose.png|Bacon IPoke pose.png|iPoke Tombstone pose.png|Tombstone UOYJGB card pose.png|UOYJGB Card Tongue pose.png|Tongue Mansion pose.png|Mansion calculator pose.png|Calculator Glass pane red pose.png|Red Glass Pane Glass pane blue pose.png|Blue Glass Pane Terrible oshawott meme pose.png|Terrible Oshawott Meme Time Bomb pose.png|Time Bomb Dynamite pose .png|Dynamite Mintendo DS pose.png|Mintendo DS Minty bubble.png|Minty Bubble Voting button pose.png|Voting Button Oct Pose.png|Oct Pent pose.png|Pent Rect pose.png|Rect Tri pose.png|Tri Scepter pose.png|Scepter Owitp hater sign pose.png|O̷b̨̡͘j̴e̵͏ct͟ ̀Wą̵l̛͢͝k͏͏ ̡I̷n̡ ́T̴ḩ́́ę̀ ͝҉P̕ar̡k͏̧ ̷͝H͘a͢t͞e̴r͏͏͢ ̧҉S̴͡i̶͟gņ͡ Bubble wand minh pose.png|Bubble Wand Aquamarine pose.png|Aquamarine Swear Jar pose.png|Swear Jar Pile of coiny pose.png|Pile of Coin Htmtcw book.png|How to meme the correct way Book Fish fod pose.png|Fish Food™ RR Head pose.png|Robbie Rotten Head Spiral pose.png|Spiral Wandy pose.png|Wandy Top hat pose.png|Magic Top Hat Black Pencil pose.png|Black Pencil Oak Pose.png|Oak Birch new pose.png|Birch Acacia pose.png|Acacia Smaragdine-colored Parallelogram Thats Leaned Towards The Right pose.png|Smaragdine-colored Parallelogram That's Leaned Towards The Right Ball pose .png|Well, to be honest I don't really know how long can OC names be. Maybe they can be as long as they can be? Not sure... so uh... have a ball, I guess? Periwinkle lollipop pose.png|Periwinkle Lollipop Battleaxe pose.png|Battleaxe Barber pole pose.png|Barber's Pole Pole pose.png|Pole Xylofone pose.png|Xylofone Xylofone mallet pose.png|Xylofone Mallet Painting pose.png|Painting Soap pose.png|Soap Bar Pocket knife pose.png|Pocket Knife Cleaver pose.png|Cleaver Butter Knife pose.png|Butter Knife Tube mod pose.png|Tube Mod Water spray pose.png|Water Spray Charger pose.png|Charger Oshawott token pose.png|Oshawott Token Donation box pose.png|Donation Box Mlg oshawott pose.png|MLG Oshawott Scale pose.png|Libra Laser pointer pose.png|Laser Pointer Kaleidoscope pose.png|Kaleidoscope Quasihemidemisemiquaver pose.png|Quasihemidemisemiquaver Op r 1.png|Yoyo Op r 10.png|Paint Op r 9.png|Cyan Dollar Bill Sockpuppet pose.png|Sockpuppet Clipboard pose.png|Clipboard Best of oshawott jokes book pose.png|Best of Oshawott jokes Book Stop Using This Mouth pose.png|Stop Using This Mouth Compassy posey.png|Compassy Abacus pose.png|Abacus Ship in a bottle pose.png|Ship In A Bottle Bottle in a ship pose.png|Bottle In A Ship Liquid hourglassy pose.png|Liquid Hourglassy Oshawott body pillow pose.png|Oshawott Body Pillow Scalchop pose.png|Scalchop Broken shard pose.png|Broken Shard Negative pose.png|Negative Oreo Pose.png|Oreo Herobriney pose.png|Herobriney Oscilloscope pose.png|Oscilloscope Redstone pose.png|Redstone Communism pose.png|Communism Mine pose.png|Mine Vintage camery.png|Vintage Camery Oshawott head pose.png|Oshawott Head Necronomicon pose.png|Necronomicon Medal pose.png|Medal Syringe .png|Syringe Golden bin pose.png|Golden Bin Blood pose.png|Blood Ruly pose.png|Ruly Chrysoprase pose.png|Chrysoprase Selfy pose.png|Selfy Crystal bally pose 2.png|Crystal Bally Butty pose 1.png|Butty Tourmaline pose.png|Tourmaline Sloty posy.png|Sloty Noodly pose 2.png|Noodly Graphy pose.png|Graphy Joysticky pose.png|Joysticky Drilly ppose.png|Drilly Prismy pose.png|Prismy Televisy pose.png|Televisy Typewrity pose.png|Typewrity Wasaby pose.png|Wasaby Cutlassy pose.png|Cutlassy Jengy pose.png|Jengy Matcha pose 2.png|Matcha Booty pose.png|Booty Drawy pose.png|Drawy Infinity's SwappedSword.png|Sword Wasupmoldybread.jpg|Wasup Container_pose.png|Container 23335731_1344404269015872_408042665_o.png|Ceibo Tominfinityoc.png|Tom Dnomaidinfinityoc.png|Dnomaid Dnamind_pose.png|Dnamind Ironpose.png|Iron Diamondinfinityoc.png|Diamond Boltinfinityoc.png|Bolt Rayshellbladerford.png|Ray Shell Bladerford Infintyisinfinty.png|Infinty Container's new body was made by Minh. Other OCs of Infinity that don't currently have a body but will have one soon: Helmet, Dr Rafael Enzo's Enzo_pose.png|Enzo Ashley david.png|Ashley Hammer pose.png|Hammer Warioware logo GBA.png|WarioWare Logo wildbrain eye new pose.png|WildBrain Eye 20 grandmas.png|20 Grandmas AllMightyAmmolite's Asthma Inhaler 5.png|Asthma Inhaler Haloy 5.png|Haloy Journal 3 4.png|Journal 3 Monocley 5.png|Monocley ME_1.png|Motor Engine Paint Hat 5.png|Paint Hat Spanish_Book_3.png|Spanish Book Balloon Pumpp.png|Balloon Pump Eye of agamotto.png|Eye of Agamotto Glittery.png|Glittery Infinate.png|Infinate Menorah.png|Menorah Mouse click.png|Mouse Click PewDiePie's 50M Playbutton.png|Ruby Play Button Diamond Play Butto.png|Diamond Play Button Pumpp.png|Pump Solar panel.png|Solar Panel VR Glasses.png|VR Glassess Windup keyy.png|Windup Key Libra.png|Libra LawnMower.png|Lawn Mower VacuumCleaner.png|Vaccum Cleaner Mezuzah.png|Mezuzah Aluminum Sponge.png|Aluminum Sponge Hand Dryer.png|Hand Dryer Price Gun.png|Price Gun Spotlight.png|Spotlight Whirling Drum.png|Whirling Drum Yoyle Jam.png|Yoyle Jam Chocolate Balll.png|Chocolate Ball Drive Thru Machine.png|Drive Thru Machine Film Strip.png|Film Strip Mini Fridge.png|Mini Fridge Rocket Hammer.png|Rocket Hammer Sand Bottle.png|Sand Bottle Tektite.png|Tektite Sheet Protector.png|Sheet Protector BM44's DareBadgeFTFODI.png|D.A.R.E. Badge Cucumber_(TBFDIWP).png|Cucumber Flipper.png|Flipper Klasky_Csupo_Mouth.png|Klasky Csupo Mouth Kawaii_Cake.png|Kawaii Cake Barney Head Pose.png|Barney Head Tractor.png|Tractor Time_Card.png|Time Card Splat.png|Splaat Recommended_for_You.png|Recommended for You MouthPose.png|Mouth Gold_Bar.png|Gold Bar (BM44's version) JNJ Logo.png|Jacknjellify Logo Rejection Portal.png|Rejection Portal Sun Staff Pose.png|Sun Staff Rainbow Fidget Spinner.png|Rainbow Fidget Spinner!!! X1.png|Sharp X1 PC-8801.png|PC-8801 BM44 Book Remastered Again.png|BM44's Book 100 Dollar Bill.png|100 Dollar Bill Angry Birds DVD.png|Angry Birds DVD Chess Planet.jpg|Chess Planet Goiky Map.png|Goiky Map Smash Ball.png|Smash Ball!!! Frozen Chicken.png|Frozen Chicken BM44 with Rainbow Token!!!.png|BM44 the Object Thingy!!!!! 2 Cents.png|Two Cents Baseball Jr..png|Baseball Jr. CPB.png|CPB Logo Helium.png|Helium Tire Rim.png|Tire Rim Cutiesunflower's Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky Green Ice Cube 2018.png|Green Ice Cube Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy Cosmic Brownie 2nd Pose.png|Cosmic Brownie Sky Blue Cloudy with Arms.png|Sky Blue Cloudy Cosmic Cupcake Pose B.png|Cosmic Cupcake Green Cloudy Laugh.png|Green Cloudy Blue TV 1.png|Blue TV Cloudy Ella 1.png|Cloudy Ella Purple Top Hat 1.png|Purple Top Hat White TV 1.png|White TV Green TV 1.png|Green TV Fire TV 1.png|Fire TV Orange TV 1.png|Orange TV Yellow Top Hat 1.png|Yellow Top Hat Brown Top Hat Pose.png|Brown Top Hat Boombox 1.png|Boombox Cutiesunflower New Look.png|Cutiesunflower Yellow Clock 1.png|Yellow Clock Yellow Lollipop 1.png|Yellow Lollipop Emerald Top Hat Pose.png|Emerald Top Hat Cutie's Book Pose.png|Cutie's Book Cutiefly Body Pillow Pose.png|Cutiefly Body Pillow Marshmallow-Brownie Pose.png|Marshmallow-Brownie Esaïe's -25- Shippy.png|Shippy (HMHS Britannic)|link=Shippy White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 2 (RMS Olympic) White star line s finest by crystal eclair-d5mqbl9.png.jpeg|Shippy 3 (RMS Titanic) KoolKidz112's non-transparent ocs but who cares lol Beats New.png|Beats NahuelFire39's Negative Skull Head.png|Negative Skull Head Vase1.png| Vase (NahuelFire39) Cupcake-3.png| Cupcake (NahuelFire39) Red Fanny.png| Red Fanny Shirt-0.png| T-Shirt Fish Head 2.png| Fish Head Pine Tree (Nahuelfire39) 2.png| Pine Tree (NahuelFire39) Negative and Positive.png| Negative and Positive Pink Star.png| Pink Star Lizy.png| Lizy Ghost-0.png| Ghost Nahuel's Book (2nd Pose).png| Nahuel's Book Broom.png| Broom Pill N2.png| Pill N2 Pill N1.png| Pill N1 Skull Head (New)..png| Skull Head DalasReview .png| DalasReview's Logo TRG67's Sketch-1479479674874.png|Universal Logo Sketch-1486195728752.png|Triagonal Sign Sketch-1487253479685.png|1000 Degree Knife Sketch-1488414316924.png|Windows Logo BUUUUS.png|Bus Stop Pole Sketch-1497498206552 (1).png|Roblox Noob Head Sketch-1498050898779.png|Yellow Pad Sketch-1500183881699.png|Firey That Is Actually Firey sketch-1506163633955.png|Big Mac Kajia's SonarDude.png PC.png Bloodshot Arrow.png Blood Jar Offical Pose.png Washington Monument as Fred.png Mad Box.png Ferrari.png Ford Logo.png New Tornado.png Cop.png Sriracha Sauce.png Pixelz.png Braixen Head OT2.png New Mario Mustache.png Sandy Island OT2.png Airport Control Tower OT2.png Kingdom Tower Pose (BFSI and OT2).png New Dress.png OKO Tower OT2.png Hitler's Desk Official Pose.png WellsFargo.png Nerdie Pose.png Parking Ticket Pose.png Hoover Dam Official Pose.png MLG Illuminati.png Shopping Bag Pose by Kaija.png Remake Doritos Locos Taco Pose.png Barb Wire.png ObjectOverblast2017 Bacony.png|Bacony Baby Back Ribs Pose.png|Baby Back Ribs Alminium Foil Pose.png|Alminium Foil Badminton Pose V2.png|Badminton Banana Split Pose.png|Banana Split Baltimore Flag Pose.png|Baltimore Flag Biloxi Flag Pose.png|Biloxi Flag Bird Bath Pose'.png|Bird Bath Blue Block Pose.png|Blue Block Boomerang Flower Pose.png|Boomerang Flower Brick Wall Pose.png|Brick Wall Bricky Idle.png|Bricky Brownie Bite Pose.png|Brownie Bite Bottle Cap Pose.png|Bottle Cap Cadet French Fry Pose.png|Cadet French Fry Cappy Pose.png|Cappy Cheeseburger Pose.png|Cheeseburger Butterscotch Pose.png|Butterscotch Cheese Ball Pose.png|Cheese Ball Cherry Idle.png|Cherry Chicken Bites Pose.png|Chicken Bites Colorado Springs Flag Pose.png|Colorado Spring Flag Chicken Bucket Idle.png|Chicken Bucket Chocolate Cupcake Pose.png|Chocolate Cupcake Extra Large Sketchbook Pose.png|Extra Large Sketchbook Cattail Pose.png|Cattail Concord Grapes Pose.png|Concord Grape Cricket New Pose.png|Cricket Fast Food Bag Pose.png|Fast Food Bag Snorkel Mask Pose.png|Snorkel Mask Seattle Flag Pose.png|Seattle Flag Neck Pillow Pose.png|Neck Pillow Pizza Idle.png|Pizza Mississippi Mud Pose.png|Mississippi Mud Croissant Pose.png|Croissant Nashville Sound Pose.png|Nashville Sound Logo Indiana Pacers Logo Pose.png|Indiana Pacers Logo Gelato Pose.png|Gelato Maryland Flag Pose.png|Maryland Flag Deep Dish Pizza Idle.png|Deep Dish Pizza Polo Pose.png|Polo Croquet New Pose.png|Croquet Rising Sun Flag Pose.png|Rising Sun Flag Diamond Discord Pose.png|Diamond Discord Chalk Pose.png|Chalk Hershey Bar New Pose.png|Hershey Bar Headphone New Pose.png|Headphone Root Beer Float Pose.png|Root Beer Float Elevator Button Pose.png|Elevator Button Flail Pose.png|Flail Green Arrow Pose.png|Green Arrow Magma Play Button Pose.png|Magma Play Button Golden Spectactles Pose.png|Golden Spectactle Red Spectactle Pose.png|Red Spectactle Lay Chip Pose.png|Lay's Chips GPS Pose.png|GPS Jelly Filled Donut Pose.png|Jelly Filled Donut Orange Slushie Pose.png|Orange Slushie Sailor Cap Pose.png|Sailor Cap Kendama Pose.png|Kendama Ink Bottle Pose.png|Ink Bottle Ice Slingshot Pose.png|Ice Slingshot Petushok Pose.png|Petushok Las Vegas Flag Pose.png|Las Vegas Flag Pink Starburst Pose.png|Pink Starburst Red Starburst Pose.png|Red Starburst Orange Starburst Pose.png|Orange Starburst Yellow Starburst Pose.png|Yellow Starburst Green Sock Pose.png|Green Sock Rainbow Layer Dip Pose.png|Rainbow Layer Dip Plum Pose.png|Plum Japan Flag Pose.png|Japan Flag Nantucket Flag Pose.png|Nantucket Flag Milwaukee Flag Pose.png|Milwaukee Flag Los Angeles Flag Pose.png|Los Angeles Flag Qatar Flag Pose.png|Qatar Flag Whopper Pose.png|Whopper Taco Seasoning Pose.png|Taco Seasoning Slingshot Newer Pose.png|Slingshot Sky Sox Logo Pose.png|Sky Sox Logo Red Slushie Pose(HOST).png|Red Slushie Lip Gloss Pose.png|Lip Gloss Red Ball Pose.png|Red Ball Orange Macaron Pop Pose.png|Orange Macaron Pop Metal Hat Pose.png|Metal Hat Picnic Basket Pose.png|Picnic Basket Shell New Pose.png|Shell PickleBall Pose.png|Pickleball Monkey Fist Pose.png|Monkey Fist Electric Slingshot New Pose.png|Electric Slingshot Red Coin Pose.png|Red Coin Lemon Slice Pose.png|Lemon Slice Minty Pose.png|Minty Pushpin Pose.png|Pushpin Retrica Pose.png|Retrica Yoyo Pose.png|Yoyo IAOfficial Ball Pose.png|GD Ball(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Cube Pose.png|GD Cube(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Wave Pose.png|GD Dart(IAOfficial2017) IAOfficial Ship Pose.png|GD Ship(IAOfficial2017) Tackle Box Pose.png|Tackle Box Orange Triangle Pose.png|Orange Triangle Seashell Pose.png|Seashell Keytar Pose.png|Keytar Reception Bell Pose.png|Reception Bell Weight Pose.png|Weight Yellow Play Button Pose.png|Yellow Play Button Seashelly Pose.png|Seashelly Paper Boat Pose.png|Paper Boat Sound Slingshot Pose.png|Sound Slingshot Painting Frame Pose.png|Painting Frame Three Sided Mirror Pose.png|Three Sided Mirror Tangerine Pose.png|Tangerine SD Card Idle.png|SD Card Shaved Ice Pose.png|Shaved Ice YOLO Box Pose.png|YOLO Box Yellow Square Pose.png|Yellow Square Shadow Staff Pose.png|Shadow Staff Fire Staff Pose.png|Fire Staff Road Track Pose.png|Road Track Commander French Fry Pose.png|Commander French Fry Pinwheel Pose.png|Pinwheel Ruler Pose.png|Ruler Watermelon Poptart Pose.png|Watermelon Poptart Stretchy Coin Pose.png|Stretchy Coin Toronto Flag Pose.png|Toronto Flag Train Track Pose.png|Train Track Straw Hat Pose.png|Straw Hat Water Gun Pose.png|Water Gun Vigoro Pose.png|Vigoro Volleybally Pose.png|Volleybally Traffic Light Pose.png|Traffic Light Tape Recorder Pose.png|Tape Recorder Soldier French Fry Pose.png|Soldier French Fry Subscribe Button.png|Subscribe Button Sleeping Bag Pose.png|Sleeping Bag O-Phone Pose.png|O-Phone Peyote Pose.png|Peyote Pencil Sharpener Pose.png|Pencil Sharpener Petit Four Pose.png|Petit Four MIAB Pose.png|Message In A Bottle Banana Lollipop Pose.png|Banana Lollipop Grapefruit Slice Pose.png|Grapefruit Slice Lily Of The Valley Pose.png|Lily Of The Valley Fishing Bobber Pose.png|Fishing Bobber Cologne Pose.png|Cologne Pollen Pose.png|Pollen Reading Fightin Phils Logo Pose.png|Reading Fightin Phils Logo Shopping Bag Pose.png|Shopping Bag Chicken Head Pose.png|Chicken Head Golden Camera Pose.png|Golden Camera Tofu's/Cillill/Bokurei's Injustice card.png|Injusticey DROBRHS.png|DROBRS Dewott.png|Dewott Ghostguy.png|Ghostguy Superblahblah.png|Soops Gamecubey.png|Gamecubey MKS.png|MKS STAR.png|Star(host) Tofumaster.png|Tofumaster165's Book Aquamarije.png|Aquamarine RacketyPose.png|Rackety 1-ball extra pose.png|1-Ball Dschip.png|Chip firetrap.png|Firetrap Gengar used shadow ball by digitalpelican-d7tkk8e.png|Kenji deer-clip-art-deer05_Clipart_Free.png|Antonio Frisbee.png|Frisbeeposey CaptainObvious.png|Captain Obvious Detahstroke.png|Deathstrokey Birdy2.png|Birdy Lennisball.png|Lennis Ball Frisky.png|Rotated Backdrop with Frisk Face and Hair GBA.png|GBA tofunew.png|Tofuye Download.png|Journal Knifea.png|Knife Packero.png|Packero Bokurei.png|Bokurei (Log) 250px-708Phantump.png|Bokurei (Phantump) doritosg.png|Doritos Lickilicky.png|Lickilicky Natu Body Pillow.png|Natu Body Pillow Wekling.png|Wekling Cornico (reskin of pIKACHU).gif|Cornico Tehendisnigh.png|Death Sign Dep.gif|Chris chebbon.png|Chebbon Devila.png|Devila Pencil2.png|Pencil Untitledfd.png|Slap a Jap Airhorny.png|Airhorny Bombshell.png|Bombshell Dabby.png|Dabby SpiceBun.png|Spice Bun Dem Pokeys.png|Pokeymans Picture Finn.png|Finn the Object TofuBoku.png|Tofu GARLIC.png|Garlic UpgradeyPose.png|Upgradey Proto1.png|Proto-1 mAKSO.png|Masuku Chocococo.png|Choco Casto.png|Casteliacone Deggogogogo.png|Dego Smoothiie.png|Smoothie tRUBBISHrUBBUIOSH.png|Garbage Spechy.png|Spechy Muffinyy.png|Muffin Trademill.png|Treadmill Pants.png|Pants PORTALTRAIN ur boi.png|PortalTrain Sonic Shooe.png|Sonic Shoe Lake.png|Lake Loomnarti.png|Loomynarti Translocket.png|Translater/Locket Mushrew.png|Mushroom Luxuri.png|Luxuri Pixilatey.emf.png|Pixilatey GumdropBokurei.png|Gumdrop Saucepan Mane.png|Saucepan Man Kunai.png|Kunai Pen Cap.png|Pen Cap KettlEbpso.png|Kettle Littleboy.png|LSEP Santa Hat.png|Santa Hat Saiyan Armor.png|Saiyan Armor Drama.png|Drama Alert atttaaaaaaaaa.png|Attack Helicopter PikachuEW.png|Pikachu Kaz.png|Kaz JakeFalls.png|Jake Paul Roddy.png|Rod Post-it's Starfruit.png|Starfruit PukeVomitBarfThrowup Puddle.png|Puke Puddle ObjectAwesomenessOffical's WiiU Gamepad.png Sugar Cookie.png Skittles.png Radio Speaker.png Pearl Pudding.png Nutella.png NCS Music.png Mallet.png Lemonade.png Jelly Peanut Butter Sawduich.png IPod.png Honeycomb.png High Shoe.png Game Cube.png Fidget Spinnery.png Error Message.png Dollar.png Dime.png Cereal Bowl.png Capri-SunOr Smoothie.png Blue Marshmallow And Chocolate Marshmallow.png Bible.png Alexmarine.png Atom(OAO).png Cerealy Bowy.png PineTreeRomaniaOffical's 11, Pine Tree.png Romania Book.png Alex0421"s Sparkling Cherry Limeade.png|Sparkling Cherry Limeade Somethin.png|Frisbee POAC.png|Picture Of A Chicken Pokemon Card Pack.png|Pokemon Card Pack Jason.png|Jason Jibanyan Picture.png|Jibanyan Picture Cranberry.png|Cranberry ManipulativeMudkip's OCs Diamond (IO3 Pose).png|Diamond Emerald-0.png|Emerald Peanut Butter (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Peanut Butter Icepick.png|Icepick Mr. Yokai's OCs Credit to... Bokurei! Also, reminder, some of my OCs are from completly different series' or, probably, just made for fun. KABLOOM.PNG|Kabloom XXX.PNG|XXX CODEY.PNG|Codey COCONUT LORD.png|DA COCONUT LORD (actually me) 3D Sanic!.png|Sanic Bone Baton.PNG|Bone Baton Clean Up This Wiki Badge.PNG|Clean Up This Wiki Badge Bubble Gun.PNG|Bubble Gun Treble Clef.PNG|Treble Clef The Cookiecutter.PNG|Cookiecutter Pearl of Enthrallment New.PNG|Pearl of Enthrallment Cirrus Storm.PNG|Cirrus Storm Subwoofer.PNG|Subwoofer Frost Pendant.PNG|Frost Pendant Jawbreaker.PNG|Jawbreaker Sign.PNG|Sign Kabloom NEW.PNG|Kabloom, New! Codey NEW.PNG|Codey, New! Battery.PNG|Battery Tricky.PNG|Tricky Nanisore.PNG|Nanisore Ep10-jakuzure.jpg|Nonon I TRICKE YOUUUUUUUUUU.png|I messed up here now what When a commercial about dora comes up.png|Another I messed up here now what Dodgeball with a Glass.jpg|Spanish I messed up here now what Blueplanetugly.png|Ugly I messed up here now what 666-Ball.png|666-Ball I-Pad.png|i-Pad Laser Pointer.PNG|Laser Pointer Dorky Picture.PNG|Dorky Picture Dodgeballs.PNG|Dodgeballs Domino.PNG|Domino What did he just call me (Television).png|Facey (actually just a weird face) Wander over Memer.PNG|Wander over Memer Jig & Saw.PNG|Jig & Saw Martial Gun.PNG|Martial Gun New Sound Sheet.PNG|Sound Sheet Mushroom Mace.PNG|Mushroom Mace Dragon Nunchuks.PNG|Dragon Nunchuks Insect Scythe.PNG|Insect Scythe Tide Hammer.PNG|Tide Hammer Plague Turret.PNG|Plague Turret Phantom Tambourine.PNG|Phantom Tambourine Cyber Manipulator.PNG|Cyber Manipulator Shuriken.PNG|Shuriken Marble (Stone).png|Marble (Stone) Fragment.png|Fragment Adamantite Pickaxe.png|Adamantite Pickaxe Nano Purge.PNG|Nano Purge Spirit.PNG|Spirit Spirit Cannon.PNG|Spirit Cannon Image121.png|YA HECKLY NEWS! How much people call this thing Cursor (Arrow).PNG|For more OCs, please click me.|link=http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Yokai's_OCs_3 Stupie's. Screen Shot 2017-10-07 at 11.06.08 AM.png|Stupe Did Nothing Wrong Kysyourself.png|Noose Bad things.png|Bad Things Stupe Did Homestardance.gif|Homestar Runner, Strong Bad, and Strong Mad Dancing ootdchdlm.png|Old Oc Tyler deleted cause he doesn't like me CreepyButFreed IMG 1843.png|Federal Exchange (BFIS) Tele.jpg|Tele Monte Carlo (BFIS) PinFan3's Bamboonewpose.png|Bamboo Browny.png|Browny Candy OC.png|Fizzy JoyCon.png|Switcher ms.png|Master Sword (Child) msadult.png|Master Sword (Adult) jack o.png|Jack-O Saturn oc idfb.png|Saturn Jurta Reload oc.png|Reload Rainbow apple logo oc.png|Rainbow Apple Logo Badly drawn picture oc.png|Badly Drawn Picture Jurta BFB character.png|Jurta HIMSELF Cortana OC.png|Cortana Oxygen oc.png|Oxygen (Jurta) Universe oc.png|Universe (Jurta) LOL OC.png|LOL (Jurta) AzUrArInG's New Football 3 Pose V2.png|Football Bill Pose New.png|Bill Red Ball 2017 Pose.png|Red Ball Rock Pose.png|Rock Robo's pose.png|Robo-Guy Heart's nrw pose.png|Heart DarkFaceNewPose.png|Dark Face Booger's new pose.png|Booger New Firedrop Pose.png|Firedrop Mustache's new pose.png|Mustache Pan's new pose.png|Pan NewStoolPose.png|Stool Brick remaker.png|Brick AzUrBottle's new pose.png|Bottle Kavocko's pose.png|Kavocko Orange ball's new pose.png|Orange Ball Purple ball's new pose.png|Purple Ball AzUrspike's pose.png|Spike Varsity jacket's new pose.png|Varsity Jacket Evil Football Pose.png|Evil Football AzUrburrito's new pose.png|Burrito AzUrwheel's pose.png|Wheel Pepsi can's pose.png|Pepsi Can 21's new pose.png|21 AzUrArrow's pose.png|Arrow 666's pose.png|666 Chair 2.01.png|Chair Ice ball's pose.png|Ice Ball untitled_drawing_by_azuraring-dc6f6a1.png|36 B-balloon's pose.png|B-Balloon 24Pose.png|24 Number 15 Burger king foot lettuce The last thing youd want in your Burger King burger is someones foot fungus But as it turns out that might be what you get.jpg|Number 15: Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get FakeThingy.png|Fake Thingy Spongeedd OC's 150px-Blocky new.png|Cube Black Pen Pose 1.png|Black Pen Lime Cube Shy Pose.png|Lime Cube Sorry but my galery still wip thanks to i not knowing how to make bodies Pufferfishmax's Sunny New pose v4.png|Sunny Cookie Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cookie Compass Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Compass Coffee Cup Pose.png|Coffee Cup Clock Pose V2.png|Clock Chopsticks Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Chopsticks Chocolate Milk Pose.png|Chocolate Milk Chocolate Donut New Pose v3.png|Chocolate Donut Cherry Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cherry CD Pose (pufferfishmax).png|CD Candy Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Candy Candy Cauldron Pose.png|Candy Cauldron Basket Ball Pose.png|Basket Ball Baseball Bat Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Baseball Bat Ballhack Pose.png|Ballhack Ball Final Pose!.png|Ball 8-ball Pose.png|8-ball Corrupted Star Pose.png|Corrupted Star Cracker Pose V3.png|Cracker Book Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Book Box Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Box Dodge Ball Pose.png|Dodge Ball Cricket Ball Pose.png|Cricket Ball Burger Ring Pose.png|Burger King Cola and Mento Pose.png|Cola and Mento Crystal Pose.png|Crystal Colour Wheel Pose.png|Colour Wheel Cubix Cube Pose.png|Cubix Cube Cup Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cup Cylinder Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Cylinder Deodorant Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Deodorant Diamond Pose New.png|Diamond Disky Pose (pufferfishmax).png|Disky Doom Shroom Pose.png|Doom Shroom Door Pose.png|Door Eggplant Pose.png|Eggplant Electrical Bomb Pose.png|Electrical Bomb Fireball Pose.png|Fireball Gameboy Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Gameboy Gas Mask Pose.png|Gas Mask Giant Spider Pose.png|Giant Spider Glassy Pose.png|Glassy Grapes Pose Brand New YAY.png|Grapes Green Cloud Pose.png|Green Cloud Grenade Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Grenade Hat Pose.png|Hat Heart Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Heart Hotdog Pose (Pufferfishmax).png|Hotdog House the Engineer Pose.png|House the Engineer Icy Star Pose.png|Icy Star Illuminati Pose.png|Illumnati Iron Pose.png|Iron Jimmy Crimball Pose.png|Jimmy Crimball Jumping Bean Pose.png|Jumping Bean ObjectStick's Upsilon New Pose.png|Upsilon AirTank New pose.png|Air Tank Stickey (NEW POSE).png|Stickey Morph Token (NEW POSE).png|Morph Token Wood (N,-,.png|Wood Pcikel (NEW POSE).png|Pcikel JanethePegasus Starry2.png|Starry Paper Airplane2.png|Paper Airplane FireCracker.png|Fire Cracker Geode.png|Geode Origami.png|Origami Cupcake2.png|Cupcake Alarm Clock2.png|Alarm Clock N and S Magnets.png|N and S Magnets Cookie2.png|Cookie Sapphire2.png|Sapphire Wheely.png|Wheely Dakimakura.png|Dakimakura Flaggy2.png|Flaggy Mouse2.png|Mouse Fidget.png|Fidget Femmie.png|Femmie Rosey2.png|Rosey Moodboard.png|Moodboard The Lurantis 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad Maxresdefault-1.jpg|TF2 Fluttershy Mod Anonion.jpg|An onion Stupeuser.png|Stupe Bokuuu.png|Boku Tsareena.png|Tsareena Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler Larry01.png|Larry Naziariticle.png|Naziy but the entire article Fags.jpg|FAGS General_Character_2007_reg.png|The General 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat Thelurantis.png|The Lurantis Ninja_Old_Header.png|Club Penguin Ninja Truman.png|Harry Truman Salazzle.png|Salazzle Screen_Shot_2018-01-17_at_8.18.11_PM.png|GoAnimate Rant Garfeld.jpg|3D Garfield Vsaucem.jpg|Vsauce AwesomeAquamarine IMG 0752.jpg|McDonalds Logo IMG 1028.JPG|Eyedropper IMG 0992.png IMG 1050.JPG IMG 0879.JPG IMG 1007.JPG IMG 0996.JPG IMG 0904.JPG IMG 1004.JPG IMG 0946.JPG IMG 0989.JPG IMG 0987.jpg IMG 0978.jpg IMG 0898.jpg IMG 0871.JPG IMG 0794.JPG IMG 1462.jpg IMG 1457.jpg IMG 1445.jpg IMG 1399.jpg IMG 0990.jpg IMG 1026.JPG IMG 1501.jpg IMG 0859.jpg IMG 1523.jpg IMG 1525.jpg IMG 0984.jpg IMG 1018.jpg IMG 1362.jpg IMG 1200.jpg IMG 1197.png IMG 1187.jpg IMG 1091.jpg IMG 1107.JPG IMG 0735.JPG IMG 1131.jpg IMG 1128.jpg IMG 0016.PNG Category:OCs Category:Free Add Articles Category:Stupe